Sasuke's Hair
by YuuIsAVampida
Summary: Someone sabotaged Sasuke's shampoo, and of course, Sasuke being Sasuke, blamed Itachi. And Itachi messed up his nail. Now...THIS IS WAR! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

EJJO EVERYONE! How are ju today? (waits for answer) Okay! Well, on to the story part thingamahoo...

This story is pre-massacre, so Itachi is still in Konoha and Sasuke isn't emo.

Disclaimer: NO WAY IN THE WORLD DO I OWN NARUTO! If I did Neji Kiba and Suigetsu would be MINE! hugs them*

Neji Kiba and Suigetsu: CANT...BREATHE...

Me: Sorry!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, storming into his aniki's room.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, polishing his nails.

"WHAT DID YOU TO MY SHAMPOO?!" he asked.

Itachi, who did bother to look up at his brother, rolled his eyes.

"I did not touch your shampoo." He said simply.

"THEN HOW THE _HELL_ DID _THIS _HAPPEN?!" He shouted, pointing at his hair.

"I will say this once more: I did abso- WOAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" Itachi asked, trying to hold his laugh in.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY ITACHI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHAMPOO?!" Sasuke said, glaring daggers at his brother.

Itachi couldn't hold it in any longer, and started to laugh. "You know, it doesn't look t-that bad, Sasuke."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, taking it in to consideration.

"Nope. You look like Orochimaru barfed on your head!" he said, fallling off the bed.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIX MY HAIR!" Sasuke replied.

"Why should I?" Itachi asked, still laughing.

"Because…JUST HELP ME.." Sasuke said.

"Nah, I'm good." He said, assuming his position on his bed.

"Ok, Itachi." Sasuke said quietly, leaving the room.

"CRAP! I MESSED UP MY NAILS!" Itachi said, staring in horror at his nails.

* * *

What will Itashee do about his nails?

What is Sasuke planning to do to Itashee?

Itashee: STOP CALLING ME I- Change my name to its correct spelling please...

Me: Sure ^.^

Itachi (Itashee): PLEASE RE- CHANGE MY NAME BACK KASUMI!

Me: No. As I was saying, please re-

Itachi: Um...I was wondering...what happens to my nails...

Me: IF YOU WOULD STOP INTERRUPTING ME, I COULD FINISH AND YOU COULD GO REPAINT YOUR NAILS!

Itachi: ....

Me: Thank you, now p-

Hidan: PLEASE REVIEW!

Me: Thank you, Hidan.

Hidan: You're not welcome, teme.

While I go slap Hidan, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Ejjo everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Sasuke's Hair! What will happen this time?

Me: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I NEVER WILL! *crys*

"Um…Itachi?" I asked walking into my oldest sons room.

"Yes, mother?" he asked.

" What are you doing?" I asked, staring at the awkward scene.

"Painting Sasuke's pillow. Why do you ask?" he replied, obviously not seeing anything wrong with it.

"Um…why?" I asked.

"Because we are in a war." He said, pouring a jar of pink paint on the poor pillow.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting next to him on his bed.

"Sasuke blamed me for making his hair look his crap, when I did no such thing. And while I was laughing at his misfortune, I messed up my nails. So now, we are in an official war." I explained.

"Um…what happened to his hair…exactly…" I asked.

"His hair was a very bright pink, like that fangirl of his, and it was all puffy and stuff." Itachi said, turning getting up. "Now I have to replace his pillow." He said, smirking.

"Isn't he sleep?" I asked.

"Yes. That's the whole point, mom." He said, trying to leave again.

"Itachi, I don't think it would be a wise choice to disturb your brother." I suggested.

He gave me a blank look. Why must I have such a stubborn child?

"Thank you for you concern, mother, but this is what he deserves." Itachi turned to leave the room.

"Itachi. Go wash that pillow,_ now_." I ordered.

"Sure mother." He said, glaring at me.

Itachi's P.O.V

Maybe I could go to the laundry room by Sasuke's room…

"Use the other one, Itachi." My mother called.

Dang.

* * *

Will Itachi find a way to get the pillow in Sasuke's room?

Or will Mikoto destroy all the pillows in the house so he can't?

Hidan: I don't see why he can't just put it in his room while everyone's asleep...

Me:...I'll take that into consideration...

Sasuke: Oh boy.

Pein: PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Mikoto's P.O.V


	3. Chapter 3

Lee: HELLO YOUTHFUL READERS! ARE YOU FEELING YOUTHFUL?!

Naruto: I'm not even that annoying, Lee...

Sasuke: Yes you are.

Naruto: NO I'M NOT!

Kakashi: ALL THREE OF YOU ARE EXTREMELY ANNOYING! NOW SHUT UP!

Lee, Sasuke, Naruto: Oh go back to your book!

Kakashi: I left it at home...

Everyone: GASP! (they actually said GASP XD)

Kakashi: But I did bring milk...hehehe...moo... (I got thi9s from the Naruto Abridged series)

Me: Okay tehn! On with zee disclaimer!

Kankuro: Kasumi does not own Naruto or any of the characters even though she desperately wishes she did.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Hi, Sasuke," my mother said, quietly from the doorway.

"Hey. Um…have you seen Itachi?" I asked, eagerly.

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because…I want to…train with him…" I lied.

My mom gave me the I-Know-That's-Not-True glare.

"What are you really planning to do, Sasuke?" she asked.

I looked around nervously.

"You're not really Itachi in disguise, right?" I asked, feeling foolish for asking.

My mother hesitated at first, but shook her head.

"Well then, I was planning to get him to go to Ichiraku's so then he could be attacked by the fangirls I told to meet him there." I explained. Then she gave me the I-think-You're-Taking-This-Too-Far-Sasuke glare in response.

"I'm not taking it too far! Look at what he did to my wonderful hair!" I whined.

"Are you sure that Itachi did this to your hair?" my mom asked.

"Um…maybe…" I said looking away.

"My mom smirked.

"Maybe you should go ask your brother before you start plotting revenge." She suggested.

I nodded my head and started towards Itachi's room.

* * *

What will happen next?

How will the interrogation go?

Did Itachi really pour pink stuff in Sasuke's shampoo?

Stay tuned to find out!

*Flashes to a commercial*


	4. Chapter 4

Ejjo everyone! And welcome to the next chapter of Sasuke's Hair!

In this chapter, Itachi is going to Ichiraku's to meet "Shisui" (You will seee why I put quations around Shisui later 8D)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

* * *

As I was walking towards the door to go to Ichiraku's, my mother appeared.

"Uh…where are you going, Itachi?" she asked nervously, blocking the doorway.

"Sasuke told me that Shisui said to meet him there…uh….why are you blocking the door?" I asked, giving her a very strange look.

"Because I heard that…there was going to be…a…um…a THUNDERSTORM!" she said loudly.

Lies.

"I can make it there. After all, its only a few blocks away." I said.

"But what if you get shocked by the lightning?" she tried.

"…"

"…"

"Well, then. I'm going to take a nap." I said, yawning. I turned and walked down the hallway, and into my room. I stood next to the door, and waited until I heard my mother close the door to her room. I smirked and quietly walked down the hallway mental humming the Pink Panther theme song.

When I got to the door, I tried my best to slide it open without making any noise.

Failed.

"What are you doing?" my father asked looking at me suspiciously.

"I'm going to meet Shisui at Ichiraku's." I said, making sure my mom won't be able to hear me.

"Uh…why do you look so suspicious-ish?" (That's all I could think of…)

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You just look suspicious, that's all. Well, see you when you get back." He said, walking away.

That was close.

_-Outside of Ichiraku's-_

Where's Shisui? I walked inside, to look for him.

"IT'S HIM!" a girl with dark brown hair said, signaling a large group of others to attack me.

Crap.

Sasuke is so gonna pay for this.

* * *

What will happen to Itachi?

How will Itachi get his revenge?

READ ZEE NEXT CHAPPIE!

Oh...and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ejjo everyone! And welcome to chapter 5! While I was writing this, I thought that it was kinda awkward towards the ending...

WARNING: NAIL POLISH THEIFT, BARNEY, SMASHING OF REMOTES, AND EVIL LAUGHTER.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Here it goes!

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

"_He is SO dead!" _was all I could think about. Because my hair was a mess, my clothes were tattered, and I had a huge black eye, I got very unusual glances from people walking by.

_How could this even happen?!_

_I'm an ANBU Captain! How could...fangirls…do this?!_

When I got inside of the house, Sasuke was waiting for me at the front door.

_Delightful._

"Hi aniki! What happened to you?" he asked, holding in his laugh.

"I got attacked by fangirls." I said glaring at him.

"Oh. Poor you." He said, frowning.

"Thank you for your fake empathy brother, but I have important business to take care of." I said, poking him.

Sasuke moved out of the way, allowing me to pass.

_-In Itachi's Room-_

I just got off the phone with my little brother's friend, Naruto. After a few minutes of negotiating and threatening, he agreed to help me with a plan.

_-In The Living Room-_

Sasuke's P.O.V

I was quietly plotting my revenge against Itachi when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it, when Itachi ran down the stairs and pushed me out of the way.

Uh…the heck?

"Hello Naruto. Follow me." He said quickly, dragging the blonde ninja up the stairs. Hmm…this has to be part of his plan…

Maybe I should go see what he's up to…

I quietly got up and walked up the stairs. I turned to go into Itachi's room.

Hm…he's not in there…

Then I tried the game room.

Not there either.

Where would he be?!

A while after, I ended up going back downstairs to watch television.

I sat on a chair, and grabbed the remote.

Suddenly, Itachi came down stairs with a kunai and glue, followed by Naruto with a remote.

"…what the heck, Itachi…?"

_-10 Minutes Later-_

"AW, COME ON! I KNOW BARNEY COMES ON CHANNEL 42!" Naruto yelled, scrolling through the channels.

"Ok, so let me get this straight…" I started. "You glued the remote to the floor and cut it with a kunai, so I couldn't use it."

Itachi nodded.

"And you brought Naruto here to help you find the channel that Barney shows." I said.

"Yes, I have."

"Well then, Itachi…YOU HAVE FALLEN RIGHT INTO MY TRAP!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

"Uh…how?" he asked, looking worried.

"While you and Naruto were trying to figure out which channel Barney comes on, Sakura broke into your room and stole your nail polish. BWHAHAHAHAHA!" I said.

"OHMIGOSH!" Itachi said, running up the stairs.

"Uh…I'm going home…" Naruto announced, leaving.

Hehehe…

* * *

How was it?

I'm getting too lazy to come up with endings with characters so...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm suffering from Writer's Block right about now so its REALLY short...but I make SURE that the next chapter will be longer.

Shizune: Hitori does not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

"How could he?!" I thought in horror, pacing around my room. Our childish games are OVER! He is so gonna pay!

Sasuke's P.O.V

"All I did was let Sakura_...borrow..._his nail polish!" I whined to my mother. She had been giving me the trademark Uchiha glare for the past half hour.

-Silence-

"He can always buy more!"

-Even more silence-

"It's not that big of a deal!"

-It was so quiet you could hear Kakashi turning the pages of his porn-

"You want me to apologize, right?" I asked. I used the secret Uchiha Only Dictionary. I scanned the red and black pages for the right term.

"Ah...'Staring For A Solid Half Hour In So Much Silence That You Were Able To Hear The Sounds Of A Book - Go apologize to your brother before I drag you up the stairs'." I read aloud. The accuracy of that book has always amazed me...

"Hn." my mother replied. Even though I didn't have to, I decided to look that up, too. "Hn- 'Ah, Touche; Whatever; Get the heck away from me; SHUT UP ABOUT RAMEN, NARUTO!; or Yes, I would love a slice of pie'." I read, confused at the last defintion.

I walked up the stairs into my aniki's room.

I half expected to see my brother writing in his diary about how much money he was going to need to borrow from Kakuzu, or something peaceful like that.

But, Itachi being an Uchiha, he was pacing asround his room mumbling about 'Revenge' and 'Demolishing of tomatoes'.

This was going to be...awkward...

* * *

Me: I know it's kinda crappish...

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! And welcome to the last chapter of Sasuke's Hair!

Oh, and the end of this chapter will end with:

Some news on my new story

Then some random crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"Hi, Itachi..." Sasuke tried, waving weakly at his brother. Itachi stopped pacing just long enough to give him a glare that could beat his own record in the Glare Book. Sasuke tried his best not to appear scared out of his socks, and smiled. "I just wanted to say that I was SORROW!" Sasuke blurted out, wondering how he confused sorry with sorrow.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his sibling. "You're sorrow?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head. "I meant to say that I was SEASONING SALT!" he yelled again. "Are you feeling well, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head. "I'll take you to Tsunade..." Itachi said suspiciously.

-In Tsunade's Office-

"Well, what is the problem exactly?" Tsunade asked. "Sasuke was trying to say something, but instead he started to blurt out random words." Itachi explained. Tsunade gave him a questioning look and nodded her head. "What was he trying to say?" she asked. "I think he was trying to apologize." he replied. "I said it's too late to apologize..." the sannin sung quietly. "SHIZUNE! GET MY I-POD!" she yelled. "Um...Hokage-sama, I don't think that listening to songs will help..." Itachi said, as politely as possible. "I understand your concern, Itachi, but I think I know what wil help." she replied, giving him a smile. Shizune quietly opened the door and handed Tsunade her I-Pod. "Get my apps, too." she ordered. Shizune bowed and left.

"Um...Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked, sweetly.

"Yes?"

"I don't intend to offend you but, WHAT THE HECK IS A FRIGGIN' SONG ON A DANG I-POD GOING TO DO?!" Sasuke barked. Tsunade smiled gingerly at him. "Well, I don't intend to offend you either but, IF YOU AND OVER THERE WOULD SHUT THE HECK UP FOR A FEW MINUTES, YOU COULD SEE!" she replied. "I fully intend to offend you, so DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU STUPID FUZ-" Itachi yelled, but stopped because someone entered the room. "Here's your amplifier, Tsunade-sama..." Hinata Hyuga said quietly, placing the amplifiers on a desk. "Where's Shizune?" Tsunade asked, appearing to forget about the arguement that took place a few seconds ago. "She said something about taking a long over due vacation." the bluenette said. "Oh...and one more thing...why aren't you stuttering?" Tsunade asked, getting to the point.

"Well, that's a long story...um...I have to go now. See ya later!" she said, leaving.

"Well, thanks. This was somewhat nice and all, but we have to go." Itachi said quickly, pulling Sasuke along with him out of the door.

"Why were you in such a rush to leave, aniki?" Sasuke asked.

"Well..." Itachi started. "You'll see in about...hmm...3 seconds." Itachi said.

3

2

1

-BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM-

"MY AMPLIFIER!!!!!!" Tsunade cried, as a smirking Itachi and a grinning Sasuke ran towards Ichiraku's.

* * *

Well, let's start off with my news.

I'm going to be writing a new story about Hinata losing her stutter. And if anyone has an idea about how that happened, please let me know in a review! Also, if you would like me to put one of your characters in the story let me know that too!

**EDIT: Please send all reviews for the Hinata story to Hinata's Stutter, and NOT this story. I am not going to be accepting any for this story starting April 4th!**

And that's all folks!

WAIT A MINUTE!

I FORGOT THE RANDOM!!!

Me: YAMATO!

Yamato: Huh?

Me: Sing along.

Yamato: Wh-

Me: CUE THE DANCING BURRITOS!

_**This is the best burrito I've ever eaten.**_

**_Yum Yum Yum_**

**_This is the best burrito I've ever eaten._**

**_Yum Yum Yum_**

Okay, NOW!

And that's all folks!


End file.
